


Calendar Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Alex and JP work for Aglaia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Photoshoots, Public Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You see, the head director of Aglaia happened to see a famous calendar featuring taxi drivers from a certain country's New York City and ordered us to make a calendar featuring nude photos of selected male test subjects.""The director ordered this," Alex deadpans."Yep.""The actual Dr. Angelika.""Straight from the email."The former spy wraps his hands around his head. "Is noone bothered enough to ask why?"
Relationships: Alex Pajitnov/Wang Wen, Alex/JP
Kudos: 9





	Calendar Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think alex and jp are chummies with the research team
> 
> tis is less smuttier than what i usually write, but its like, more comedic??

"The test subjects are Aglaia's most valuable asset.

Therefore, the men making up said subjects not only have to be courageous and resilient, but beautiful as well, held in utmost admiration by everyone."

There was a flip on the page.

"Hm?"

Assigned researcher and game announcer Dr. Thomas, clears his throat, reading on his clipboard. "The operation is under the direct command of the Head Director herself. My department actually received orders from her too." The silver haired man straightens up. "I hereby request the cooperation of Lumia Agent Alex Pajitnov."

He bows. "Please strip."

Alex blinks.

"Huh?"

\---

It took a few minutes for Thomas to convince the Russian not to throw an umbrella at him...or any more of his collection of vintage poles hidden underneath his desk. He explains further.

"You see, the head director of Aglaia happened to see a famous calendar featuring taxi drivers from a certain country's New York City and ordered us to make a calendar featuring nude photos of selected male test subjects."

"The director ordered this," Alex deadpans.

"Yep."

"The actual Dr. Angelika."

"Straight from the email."

The former spy wraps his hands around his head. "Is noone bothered enough to ask why?"

"Nope! We're pretty bored actually." Undeterred, Thomas hands the Russian a folder labeled 'Who would you like to see naked?' surveyed by the female test subjects, and announces with glee, "Did you know you're at the top of the list? All the ladies must love you, I'm actually jealous."

To think that wretched Japanese businessman almost beat me to it, Alex muses at the poll. He pauses.

Wait, no. This is a bad idea.

The researcher had also brought in Nathapon Liamlai to the office, one of Lumia island's test subject who happens to be a photographer. The man gives them the thumbs up. "The camera is ready to go."

"Thanks for the consent, buddy!" Thomas grins, slapping the Russian in the back. "I had a feeling you'd agree."

Alex starts to protest, "No, I didn't--" He turns to Dr. Nadja for help, who looks like she's minding her own business from her own desk, typing a report. Surely she must help. "What about that guy that always strips?"

"You mean Magnus?" Nadja supplies, sipping from her mug. "He's unfortunately recuperating from sustained injuries last experiment. I doubt he's on the list either." The last sentence had been full with mirth.

What? Alex panics. Nadja, not you too.

He warily glances at Thomas, thinking of an excuse.

"It pains me to turn you down," Alex says in a solemn voice, "but as you can see, there's a mountain of paperwork waiting to be settled asap." He gestures at the stack of papers conveniently located at his desk. He's actually been skiving, not that anyone knows about it.

"Sir!" Nadja slams her hands on the table, demeanor suddenly serious. "You're hardly making a dent in your workload even when you're here." Her face quickly morphs into a cheerful expression. "So please strip for the good of our organization."

Eventually Thomas leads the sulking Alex out of the office, laughing, "I'll be borrowing him then, Doctor!"

Nadja calls out, "Please send me a copy when it's done."

It's these days Alex regrets defecting and wishes he's back again in that godforsaken island to die.

\---

There was a bright flicker of light.

Alex shields his eyes as a searing flash envelops his naked body.

There was another flash. He takes a different position, adjusting his shades.

"You're really getting into it!" Thomas praises.

The agent sighs, striking a pose. "It's easy to when you think of it as work..."

He finishes in a few shots. The set was held in one of the vacant rooms in the Research Center spacious enough to hold a photo session of this size. LED lights from laboratories were pulled out to become makeshift camera lights, and the mortuary had an extra bed to spare as a photo shoot prop.

He doesn't have any plans on using the bed. Ever.

Draped in complimentary robes, Alex takes a seat to look into his photos. On field, the agent would often dresses in multiple articles of clothing so not many people had seen him naked until today.

He's a little self-conscious, that's all.

The agent hums, "Isn't it kind of perverted to wear my shades when I'm buck naked?" He'd rather not wear a thing, to be honest.

Nathapon replies, "Your facial features aren't distinctive, so we have to give you a bit of personality."

Alex doesn't know if he should be offended by the statement.

Thomas calls out for the other models, "Alright, boys, next!"

Flash!

"A-Am I doing it right?" Leon shyly asks, his broad, athletic back turned while a white towel is draped just under his asscheeks. Metaphorical angel feathers surround him.

Nathapon whistles, "Wow, the firmness of a young man's skin is really different." The photographer is oblivious to the effect of his offhand comment that made Leon's face burn a curious red.

Thomas quips, "Hey, try for a more bold look."

Camilo poses, arms outstretched in an outlandish manner. He purrs, "How's this for the ladies?"

Then the man starts reaching for his co--

Thomas abruptly cuts him off, "Alright, next!"

Surprisingly, Mr. Meiji was included in the poll, possibly the only researcher around the island in peak physique (besides Wickeline) from actively guarding the research center during live experiments. "I just happened to stop by here from the Director's office."

The man's actually lying in the morgue bed. What an absolute madlad.

"The exotic look fits you perfectly!" Thomas claps. "Your facial hair and scars adds to your personality too!"

"Hm," Meiji comments, lying on his back. "I could get used to this."

Behind the scenes, Alex and a newcomer named Daniel, the photoshoot's official makeup artist, are deep in discussion over the props. The hairstylist was actually a part of the poll, although he vehemently denies participating in the photo session (really, what position were they to negotiate while he's holding those godawful scissors) in favor of styling the models themselves. "What's next--backdrops? Curtains? Bed?"

Daniel mused, "Our modified bodies sure are convenient for this photoshoot." The dark haired man levels Alex a rapt gaze. "Would you like a haircut, Mr. Pajitnov?"

"No," he quickly responds. He likes to keep his hair intact, thanks.

"Good," Meanwhile, Thomas praises William, who's posing buck naked with his pitcher glove, "you're doing great!"

"Pajitnov-san."

Alex backtracks and sees Shoichi in robes waving at him from the other side of the room. Seems like the businessman is the last model waiting in line.

Alex gives him the middle finger.

"Well, as long as we're all animals of the same type, family, and species, we basically look all the same." Azuma Shoichi says in that infuriatingly calm tone, his lean body sitting at a leisurely pace.

He's motioned to move to another position, and turns his back ever so slightly so his ass is on display and his member is sunlit by the blinding backdrops. "That's why the strategic hiding of certain parts will create a greater visual impact."

Nathapon says, "Please look at the camera."

Thomas laughs, "Listen to that lecture! He's way more into this than expected."

Alex frowns, "Should we take more dramatic shots from the back?"

"Pajitnov-san," Shoichi tilts his head in amusement. "You've never been this enthusiastic about work. Don't get carried away."

Alex scowls, and decides against replying back. He never understood why Azuma persists on maintaining their relationship, despite the fact that they both hate each other. They worked well in the field together but could never tolerated one another. Something about that fake smile always gets on the agent's nerves.

Azuma Shoichi is the last of the guys to have their pictures taken anyway; Alex can call it a day. He just wants to return to his office and contact his partner about--

There was a click at the door.

"What's up?"

Speak of the devil, it's JP, clad in his pro gamer outfit and a laptop at hand. He looks slightly winded, brown hair disheveled, but what else is new?

"Is Alex here?" The young man waves a paper in their direction, "I just got back from the main computer room, and here's my awesomely late report!"

The hacker falters at the sight of the men, camera lights, and one naked Azuma Shoichi in the room.

"Uh, hi JP," Thomas says. "We did lock and double-lock the door, right?"

"Buncha old men," JP mutters. "So what? I picked the lock. What the fuck are you guys doing anyway?"

\---

"...And that's the long and short of it."

JP nods, "Huh."

Wait. Why the hell didn't they invited him?

There goes the man he's looking for, Alex Pajitnov, approaching him. "Wang Wen."

The hacker stucks his tongue out. "Told you not to call me that."

"Go back," Alex orders. "We don't need children here."

One of JP's eyes twitches in irritation. The nerve of this guy! He comes back with a report like a responsible adult for once and this is what he gets?

"Stuff it, old man," JP huffs, patting his biceps. "I can totally give you a run for your money."

Alex pushes the hacker towards the door anyways, saying, "This place is for grown men only, not boys like you. You have to be 18 and above to stay--"

JP wrestles in his grip, "I'm fucking twenty!"

"One picture can't hurt," Shoichi suggests, already dressed in his robes. "For the shota factor."

Both Alex and JP send the smiling Japanese man a murderous glare.

"Brat," Meiji greets him.

Huh? Even Mr. Meiji was invited, and not him? Now this is downright unfair. JP admits he's not as muscular and hot as the other dudes in the room from all the cola in his system, but he thinks his body looks damn fine...right? (Alex, fucking say something.) JP is seriously thinking about boycotting Aglaia. Maybe Alex can help--they both hate working in this damn island anyway.

Said partner insists, "He's still too small to--"

Alex probably should've expected the elbow on his face.

The agent clutches his bruised nose as he watches JP storm over the studio, strips the entirety of his clothes, and drops himself face down on the bed.

Silence ensues.

Raising his ass a little bit, he sends the group a side glance, "All or nothing. If we're gonna do this, the backdrop's gotta be bad-ass too."

The little fucker winks.

Nathapon takes a few shots, giving the thumbs up.

"I'll get some wallpaper," Daniel says, going for the supply room.

"Oh yes," Camilo grins, suddenly struck with inspiration. He motions to Thomas. "Why don't we have some interaction too?"

"What?" Okay, that's a bit too much, but JP won't mind if it's with--

Alex just crossed his arms and looks away.

The fuck-- What's this guy's problem?

JP announces, "Fine!" He sits up and gives the rest of the men his best come hither look. "C'mon, I'll play! These photos are so gonna make you swoon."

"Uh...who's going?" Thomas looks over at the crowd, some looking interested, but noone volunteering outright. He turns back to the dancer. "Camilo? It was your idea after all."

"Oh no," Camilo refuses. "I'm no pedophile."

Alex buries his face in his hands in frustration. The boy's twenty, goddammit!

Daniel says, "The wallpaper is ready." The background is an elegant plain motif sea with subtle shiny effects.

Looks like JP's eyes, Alex muses.

"Let's just go with the redhead then. Off you go, Leon!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

The swimmer runs towards the bed, a little too overenthusiastic for his own good, and envelops the smaller man into his arms.

"Whoa," Leon marvels. "Your skin feels like marshmallows."

JP replies, "A what--"

"Nothing."

Leon pulls away a little, only to bring his face closer to JP's neck. The redhead murmurs, "Is it just that sweet..."

"Um, Leon..." The swimmer bites a small patch of his skin, gentle teeth nipping on flesh. He moans, "Not there..."

And then Leon just straight up sucks the younger man's neck. Trapped under the strong grip of the swimmer, JP has no choice but to let out small mewls from the sensation. He's, ah, a bit sensitive today.

The crowd went a bit wild. Appreciate comments and hollers were tossed around.

"Whoa, you city folks," William comments.

"Wow!" Thomas exclaims at the shameless display, "This is turning out better than I thought. What do you think, Pajitnov--"

Thomas stares at the empty seat. Now where did Alex go?

\---

Leon senses a dark foreboding aura behind his back. He chances a look.

"Excuse me," the agent says, a dangerous glint hidden beneath those shades, "I believe it's time for us to switch places."

Leon doesn't even asks. He bolts, knocking a few camera lights with him.

\---

Suddenly there wasn't a body weighing above him, and JP opens his eyes. "Eh?"

The crowd murmurs.

"Oh," Camilo mused, "is he taking over? I suppose the blonde x brunette action could be interesting..."

Thomas reminds the men on the bed, "Make sure you act the part!"

The hell, Leon's already doing a good job. Then he sees his Russian partner giving him "the look", and cuts his train o thought.

Ooh boy, JP thinks. I'm in for a lot of trouble now, aren't I?

Alex tosses away his sunglasses. He replies at Thomas,

"I know,"

and proceeds to pull the sheets over him and JP.

"Eh?"

\---

"You're so reckless I don't know what to do with you sometimes," Alex whispers, grabbing both the hacker's hands. "Make up some excuse and get out of here now."

"What," JP scowls, "You jealous or something?"

Alex replies, indignant. "As if!"

He's trying to maintain his professionalism, goddammit, but this little twerp wouldn't cut it!

The people around them start to complain.

"Pictures of you hiding the sheets aren't going to help," Camilo sighs, disappointed. "Shall I join the party for a potential threesome?"

William comforts a shaken Leon, who sobs, "He's so terrifying..."

Shoichi muses, "What are they up to?"

Taking off the sheets, Alex addresses the crowd. "Apologies. Our hacker is getting the chills," he says, ignoring the slight tug on his shoulder, "and a stomachache. As his superior, I order him to leave early--"

A hand wrenches his face back and into the lips of his partner, and the world stutters to a halt.

The crowd collectively gasps.

Nathapon snaps a pic.

"How about that?" JP smiles softly, pulling away.

Despite it being a chaste kiss, his playful sea green eyes look to be suggesting something else. Something... indecent. The younger man smells like coke and car air freshener, probably got it from holing in that damn research center for three straight days.

This little shit asked for it. To hell with privacy.

He tosses JP roughly back in bed. Now on a mission, he coats two fingers with spit and positions his partner face down. With sheets safely covering both their lower bodies, his hands roam around between JP's legs until he finds the younger man's entrance.

His digits press.

"Huh?" He pushes further, "Are you serious right now?" And further, knowing the hacker is slightly touch starved from no physical contact for three days, "Gh!" and hits the jackpot.

Strong hands kneads JP's asscheeks appreciatively, and Alex starts to breach JP's entrance.

"You gotta be kidding me," JP curses under his breath, "R-right now?" Alex shudders, delicious warmth and tightness enveloping his dick, and it's damn near heavenly. He starts to move. "Goddamit, Alex, stop!"

Ignoring JP's pleas, he thrusts faster. He angles his thrusts so it hits the prostrate gland, over and over again until his partner's complains eventually subside into quiet moans.

"A-Alex..." JP slurs, drool flowing freely. He's visibly trembling from the assault, hands weakly gripping the sheets.

Ah, Alex misses this.

He takes his partner's cock into his hand, and slowly pumps it into full length, precum staining his fingers.

"Ah, ah, ahh..."

JP's noises were becoming obscenely louder now. Alex doesn't pay mind, and marks his lover's neck with kisses.

He feels a steady trickle of semen on his fingers.

\---

"What amazing concentration. To be able to ignore their surroundings completely."

"Let's pretend it's all an act since it's under the sheets anyways."

"I suppose this is typical for gifted people."

"Um, Mr. Pajitnov?"

Leon struggles to control his nosebleed.

Thomas sighs, "He seldom loses it, but once he does, he's really something. He wouldn't have been a good agent otherwise." He wipes a tear.

Meiji agrees, "Indeed."

Looks like the mortuary is gonna have to replace a new bed.

\---

There was a ring at her desk.

"Hello, Dr. Nadja speaking," the young women sing songs. "How can I help?"

"...oh! I'm afraid Mr. Pajitnov is not at his desk right now--"

"Doesn't matter," Dr. Wickeline cuts her. "This call isn't for him." Nadja hums, all her attention now focused on the caller.

"Miss Nadja...we need to talk."

\---

The green haired researcher reclines at her desk, an old fashioned telephone pressed to her ear.

"I heard you fellows at the Psychology Department have been taking very good care of our Mr. Meiji." Wickeline drawls, "He reacted suspiciously when I asked for a report from his trip to the Director's office..."

She glances a look at the tied up victim in question at her sofa, who just gives her a deadpan look.

"...let's just say he sang like a canary." The other line chuckles at the poorly hidden meaning of her statement.

Wickeline continues, "I'm entitled to view the results, aren't I?"

"Ah, about that..."

\---

"Director! The sample's ready."

Dr. Angelika examines the contents of the folder. "Hmm..."

She nods approvingly, "Good work, Dr. Thomas."

Thomas beams. He's already guessing the director is going to announce a female version of the calendar for the next project that he can't wait to get his hands on--

"However," Dr. Angelika continues, "this project ends right here. All information and material collected up to this point shall remain in my custody for safekeeping. We will review our objectives and start a new project from scratch."

She places the folder under her table, and finds her subordinate gaping at her.

\---

Half a year later, the new calendar was released.

Pictures of Rosalio, Magnus, and XiuKai in skimpy outfits and furry costumes were the stars of said calendar.

The director gushes inside her office, marvelling at the final product, "Men looks best when they have facial hair and are stocky like lions and bears," and glances excitedly at her bodyguard, "or dragons!"

The other occupant, Echion, is looking into the scrapped calendar project, and simply replies, "No offense doc, but you've got shit taste."

\---

Meanwhile, somewhere around Lumia Island, a heroine (yaoi fan) stands firm in the face of the howling wind, burning with ambition to wrest power away from this island's head researcher.

"Angelika!" Dr. Wickeline howls into the night. "You old senile fool--Get with the times!"

\---

Making too much noise, Wickeline is promptly shot in the head by Isol.

**Author's Note:**

> ty so much for the comments from my last crack fic! i'm working on that hyunsol fic as we speak. ;) feel free to request ships/kinks here!
> 
> PS. appreciate it if u can leave kudos ^^


End file.
